Amante
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Kurt estaba cansado de que su esposo Sebastián ya no le prestara la misma atención de antes, necesitaba algo o más bien a ¿alguien?. Un pequeño incidente hace que Kurt conozca al sexy y caliente Blaine Anderson, que lo ayudará a combatir su soledad. Este One Shot contiene LEMMON y un poco Kurtbastian. Quizás sea un mal Summary pero les encantará;)


**Hola Klainers! Les traigo este nuevo one-shot wanky!**

**No sé si llamarlo advertencia, pero este one-shot contiene KLEX, Lemmon, Smut como gusten llamarlo :3**

**Espero les guste :3**

**ADVERTENCIA : Aquí Kurt comete una infidelidad, sé que es un tema delicado debido a lo que sucedió en "The Break Up" y además Kurt nunca haría algo así, espero no sea incomodo o molesto.**

**88888888**

**AMANTE**

-¡Ring, Ring, Ring!-Estúpido despertador, ¡déjame dormir más!

Maldije por lo bajo el molesto sonido del despertador de Sebastián. A los cinco minutos su dueño ya lo había apagado. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, siempre todos los días igual, levantarse, cambiarse, bajar, hacerle el desayuno al señor Smythe, ver como se iba…¡Pff! ¿Yo que recibía a cambio? ¡Nada! Ni un cariño, llevábamos 1 año de casados, somos una pareja joven, Sebastián tiene 26 y yo 24, nos casamos porque nos amábamos con locura, nos prometimos amor eterno. Los primeros 6 meses eran una eterna luna de miel, todas las noches hacíamos el amor, todos los días él me decía cosas lindas, me besaba, me hacía cariños…Ahora no queda nada de eso, desde que entro a trabajar como gerente de una empresa "importante" casi no me presta atención.

-Kurt ¿puedes bajar a hacerme el desayuno?-dijo mi esposo. Yo todavía estaba tapado hasta arriba con las sabanas.

-Voy…-dije destapándome y saliendo de mi escondite.

Sebastián estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama desperezándose y tratando de despejarse, mientras que yo estaba frente al espejo viendo mi cara y mi cabello todo alborotado. Voltee a verlo, no perdía nada con intentar de nuevo ¿no?

Camine seductoramente hacia él, me deshice de mi camisa en el camino tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación, puse mis manos en sus hombros dando un leve masaje en ellos. Sebastián se dejo hacer milagrosamente ante mis expertas manos, me senté en su regazo y lo bese en los labios, el me correspondió el beso lentamente. Tome el dobladillo de su camisa tirando hacia arriba para dejar desnudo su torso, cuando lo hice empecé a besar su pecho –Parece que hoy tendré un poco de "atención"- pensé ahora descendiendo hasta su vientre.

-Seby, cariño hazme el amor como lo hacías antes -dije en un tono seductor y besándolo.

-Kurt…-susurro contra mis labios.

-Vamos Seb, sé que lo deseas, se que deseas hacerme tuyo de nuevo.

-Kurt…yo…-no deje que terminara de hablar apoderándome de sus labios en una manera salvaje.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, empezó a sonar el maldito móvil de Sebastián insistentemente, ¡Joder! ¿Quién mierda llama a esta hora?

-Osito no contestes-dije rogando porque no lo hiciera.

-Es de la empresa Kurt, lo siento-cogió la llamada.

Supuse que era su jefe por el tono en que hablaba. Y así se fue otra oportunidad por el caño, me dejo con las ganas. Maldito. Espere sentado a que terminara su llamada tan importante, más importante que su esposo para dejar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Ahora si podemos continuar señor Smythe?

-Kurt…lo siento pero tengo que llegar temprano-dijo buscando ropa de su armario.

-¡Sebastián Smythe! ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí! ¡Cada noche pones la excusa de que estas muy cansado!-dije gritando y haciendo una de mis escenitas como les llamaba el.

-Kurt, por favor entiéndeme, es muy estresante el trabajo siempre que llego solo quiero llegar a dormir, no tengo energía-dijo en su muy pobre defensa.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Antes todas las noches tenías energías! ¡Antes me amabas!-grite histérico.

-Te Amo Kurt, cariño por favor, antes no era gerente de la empresa, antes no tenía tanto trabajo y tú lo sabes bien.

-Si me amaras buscarías la forma de estar conmigo y demostrarme cuanto me quieres.- Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?-se acercó y se arrodillo ante mi.

-Snif…quiero que me ames como lo hacías antes, quiero que me des atención, ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

-Te doy mi atención Kurt, sabes que te amo, eres el amor de mi vida.

-No es verdad, ya no me tocas, no me besas, no me dices palabras bonitas, no me dices cuanto te gusto.- Hice una pausa tomando aire, ya que me empezaba a faltar. -¿Estás viendo a alguien mas no es así? ¡Ves a alguien más! ¡Tienes un amante!.-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Como se te ocurre decir eso! ¡No veo a nadie más!-empezó a gritar.

-Entonces porque no me das amor, ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Te doy asco?.-

-Kurt, no me salgas con tus escenitas de esposa celosa por favor.-

-¿Esposa celosa?... Sabes que, dejémoslo, está claro que no cambiaras, siempre vas a ser así. Disfruta de tu trabajo, disfruta de el cuándo te quedes solo.- Me pare y baje a hacer su puto desayuno, un día de estos lo terminaría matando. Ok no, no soy un asesino. Pero estaba harto.

Entre a la cocina, abrí la pequeña ventana que tenía frente a mí. Los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el lugar, se veía realmente hermoso. Tome una servilleta y seque los residuos de mis lágrimas.

Pocos minutos después ya me encontraba haciendo el desayuno, hacia unos huevos con tocino, la comida que odiaba Sebastián pero a mí me encantaba, lo conocía y tendría tanta hambre y prisa que terminaría por comérselo todo aunque no le gustara. Si lo sé, soy malo, pero se lo merece por ser un abandona hogares. Bien, tenía razón en algunas cosas, soy un poco dramático y exagerado, pero así soy, así se casó conmigo.

Cuando ya había servido el desayuno a la mesa, espera a que bajara, yo no lo iba a llamar, que el bajara solito, si encontraba frio todo, ese era su problema, ahora estaba muy enojado.

Estaba por lavar los trastos sucios que ocupe para hacer la comida, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, ¿Pero que se creía? ¿Qué con un abrazo me olvidaría de todo? ¡Ja! ¡Estaba muy equivocado!

-Kurt perdóname, sé que te he tenido abandonado, ¿Tú crees que no extraño hacerte mío cada noche? Claro que extraño tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, no espero que me comprendas pero tenme paciencia amor.- Dicho eso depósito un suave beso en mi cuello. Me quede callado, no planeaba decir nada, todavía el coraje no se me pasaba. -¿Me perdonas? Prometo tratar de llegar temprano hoy para estar contigo ¿sí?.

-Está bien Seb, te perdono, espero cumplas tu promesa.

-Gracias precioso, por eso te amo tanto.

Se separó de mí para sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer, pero cuando vio su desayuno llamo mi nombre…

-Kuuuurt…- Dijo en un tono de ¿enfado?

-Lo siento Seby pero estaba realmente enfadado contigo.-

Este solo movió la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, no le tome importancia no me arrepentía del rico desayuno que había hecho. Abrí la llave del grifo para lavar el sartén y todo lo que había ocupado, pero de pronto la coladera empezó a llenarse de agua. Trate de destaparlo pero solo conseguí que se tapara más.

-¡Mierda!-solté cuando se empezaba a llenar el lavabo y el agua no se iba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Seby, creo que se tapó el fregadero, ya trate de destaparlo pero conseguí que se tapara más.

-Cierra la llave no sea que nos inundemos, llamare a un fontanero para que venga a componerlo, yo lo compondría pero ahora se me hace tarde.- Dijo mi esposo levantándose de la mesa para subir las escaleras.

Hice lo que me dijo, ahora los platos se tendrían que quedar así, espero el fontanero no tardara mucho sino luego tendría más trabajo. A los pocos minutos bajo Sebastián a despedirse de mí.

-Me voy Kurt, nos vemos al rato, llamare al fontanero para que venga a destapar el fregadero. -Cuídate, Te Amo.- Deposito un corto beso en mis labios.

-Nos vemos, cuídate Seb, Te Amo.

Otra vez me quede solo a hacer la de "Ama de casa" ¡lo odiaba! Me chocaba quedarme aquí jugando a la casita, pero Sebastián se enojaba cada que le mencionaba que quería trabajar, según el yo tenía que quedarme a esperar cuando llegara. Discúlpenme todas las mujeres, pero eso no iba conmigo, una porque no soy chica, y dos porque odio esto de hacerla de señora de la casa.

Enseguida termine de sacudir los estantes de la sala, subí a darme una ducha. Cuando hube terminado me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una remera pequeña color blanco con estampado negro, peine mi cabello hasta que quedo perfectamente esculpido hacia arriba. Termine de darme unos últimos detalles y baje a esperar al señor que compondría el fregadero.

Eran las 12 del día, de pronto empezó a hacer un calor del mismísimo infierno, me fije en el termómetro y estábamos a 30° ¡Joder! Abrí las ventanas de toda la casa para que entrara un poco el aire.

Después de media hora escuche tocar el timbre, apague el televisor y me pare a abrir la puerta, supuse que sería el señor fontanero.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo un joven con rizos negros. Ese no era el fontanero… ¿o sí?

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Soy el fontanero, me llamó su esposo para que viniera a componer su lavabo.

¡Joder! Si era el fontanero, pero era demasiado joven, tendría mi edad o la de Sebastián. No parecía un tipo que arreglara los caños y todo eso, más bien parecía un…modelo, si un modelo de ropa interior como Calvin Klein. Bueno no, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, tenía unos rasgos muy varoniles, unos lindos ojos color dorado, con un piercing en el labio inferior…

-Claro, pase.

-Me llamo Blaine-dijo muy coqueto.

-Soy Kurt.- Dije también coqueto. ¡Joder que tengo esposo! ¡Bah!

-Señor Smythe, ¿me muestra su cocina?

-Sígueme.- Camine delante de él mostrándole el camino. Pude sentir su mirada en mi trasero, sonreí de medio lado, claro si soy irresistible, aunque para mi esposo creo que no es así.

-Y dígame ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo una vez que llegamos a la cocina.

-Bueno hoy en la mañana que quería lavar los trastos se tapó y ahora no se quiere ir el agua, creo que fue por mi culpa.

-Ok, no se preocupe que yo me encargo.

-Bien, estaré en la sala por si se le ofrece algo.- Esto último lo dije en doble sentido, creo que no entendió, pero bueno.

Lo que es estar necesitado de sexo, ya quiero follar con el primero que se me pase enfrente, pero de eso tiene la culpa Sebastián, si no me ignorara no buscaría en nadie más atención. Además Blaine no es cualquier chico, es un chico muy guapo y sexy.

Prendí el televisor buscando algún programa entretenido pero no había nada, no sabía qué hacer, me moría del aburrimiento. Hasta que se me ocurrió ir a ver a Blaine. Apague el aparato y camine hacia la cocina con la excusa de ir por un vaso de agua.

Sorpresa que me lleve al ver que Blaine ¡no tenía camisa! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿No tiene vergüenza?...No así estaba mejor, mordí mi labio inferior al ver como resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de sudor por su espalda, sus músculos tan marcados, sus brazos tan fuertes, sus rizos pegándose en su frente …Sexy. No se cuánto tiempo me quede parado ahí en el marco de la puerta, pero luego reaccione antes de que se diera cuenta que lo estaba espiando.

-Hace mucho calor ¿verdad?.- Dije abriendo la nevera en busca de agua. Blaine se sobresaltó y golpeo su cabeza contra el filo del lavabo.

-Ehm si demasiado.- Dijo buscando su remera y alzándola para ponérsela.

-Oh, no te preocupes así quédate, no me molesta, además haz de tener demasiado calor. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?.- Pregunte mordiendo mi labio.

-Se lo agradecería mucho señor Smythe.- Sonrió de una manera provocativa.

-No me digas así, llámame Kurt, háblame de tu, no me gustan las formalidades.- Le extendí el vaso de agua.

-Gracias Kurt.- Bebió del vaso como si nunca hubiera tomado agua, dejo caer un poco por su torso desnudo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Seducirme? Pues lo estaba logrando.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo? Es que estoy muy aburrido.-

-No claro que no, es tu casa.

Hacia su trabajo mientras yo observaba cada detalle de él, en verdad era hermoso.

-No tienes cara para ser un chico que compone los lavabos y todas esas cosas.- Rio ante lo que dije

-Lo sé, muchos me lo dicen, pero tú no tienes cara de ser un chico que se queda a esperar a su esposo en casa.-

-También lo sé, pero tú tienes cara de ser como tipo modelo ¿no crees?

-Gracias.- Rio -El señor Smythe tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como esposo, eres hermoso.-

-Gracias por tus halagos.- Mordí mi labio. -Pero tal parece que el señor Smythe no se da cuenta de eso.

-Discúlpame si te incomode.-

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, realmente me estoy acostumbrando a sus rechazos.

-Con todo respeto, su esposo ha de estar ciego, si yo te tuviera como esposo no dejaría de hacerte el amor en todo el día.-

¿Escuche bien? Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero me encanta que me digan cosas como esas, me hacen sentir deseado.

-Entonces si ha de estar ciego.- Reí -¿enserio crees que soy hermoso?.

-Más que hermoso, un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.-

-Tú también eres guapo y muy sexy.

-Gracias Kurt.-

Nos quedamos callados unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba planeando mi ataque, Blainey no se me escaparía vivo. Lo siento Sebastián, pero no te voy a estar esperando.

A los pocos minutos Blaine se puso de pie probando el lavabo.

-¿Haz terminado?-pregunte acercándome a el.

-Sí, creo que sí, pruébalo si quieres.-

-Confío en ti.-

-Ok, entonces me retiro.-

-Gracias Blainey.-

-¿Gracias?-pregunto extrañado.

-Sí, gracias por componer mi fregadero y hacerme sentir deseado.-

-¡Oh! Bueno de nada, pero en verdad eres hermoso y sensual.-

Me acerque lentamente a él, y pase mi mano por su pecho, Blaine se quedó quieto disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Me iré sin rodeos Blaine, me gustas mucho… te deseo.- Susurre en su oreja.

El me atrajo hacia él, juntando nuestros pechos, nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos para que después me besara salvajemente, metió su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón de ella, llevo sus manos hasta mi trasero y lo estrujo.

-¡Aah!-gemí ante el delicioso contacto.

Con mis manos recorría su pecho, sus pectorales, mientras besaba su cuello. Cada vez notaba más dura mi polla, el pantalón empezaba a apretarme. Como si leyera mis pensamientos desabrocho el cierre de mi pantalón para quitármelo completamente.

Hice un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, deteniéndome la mayor parte en sus pezones, Blaine solo gemía y me acariciaba. Me arrodille ante él y acaricie su enorme erección por encima de la tela, baje lentamente su pantalón junto con sus bóxers. Observe su gran polla y me relamí los labios, era mucho más grande que la de Sebastián, empecé a masturbarlo, después me metí su miembro a la boca, jugando, mordiendo, chupando, dando lamidas por el largo de este. Amaba oír los gemidos de Blaine.

-¡Joderrr Kurt! ¡Más rápidoooo!.- Gimió Blaine

Llevo una mano hasta mi cabeza simulando una penetración y marcando el ritmo, cuidaba de no atorarme con su enorme pene.

-¡Blaineeeee! ¡Penétrame!.- Solté cuando aparte su erección de mi boca.

Me separe de él para besarlo y hacerle probar su sabor, baje por completo mis bóxers y me quite la remera, cuando estuve completamente desnudo igual que él me miraba de la cabeza a los pies con una sonrisa sensual, pasando la lengua alrededor de sus labios, disfrutaba de las vistas que le daba. Me atrajo hacia él tomándome de la cintura y unir nuestros labios, disfrutaba de sus ricos besos. Empezó a besar mi largo cuello. ¡Joder! El cuello es mi punto débil.

-¡Blaaine!-grite cuando mordió salvajemente mi cuello. Sin duda dejaría marcas muy visibles, no se que le diría a Sebastián, ¿Qué me picaron los mosquitos?

El seguía repartiendo besos y lamidas a lo largo de mi cuello mientras jugaba con mis pezones, de mi boca solo salían gemidos y suspiros de placer. Sin duda Blaine es un buen amante. Tomo mi pene entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarme y acariciarme lentamente. Esto era el mismísimo paraíso y Blaine mi ángel, no me importa si es un pecado, no me importa quemarme en el infierno, no disfrutando de los placeres que me da Blaine.

Rápidamente tomo el control sobre mi haciéndome voltear quedando de frente al lavabo de la cocina y dándole la espalda a él. Me abrazo por detrás repartiendo suaves besos en mi hombro desnudo. Su polla friccionaba en mi trasero, se sentía tan dura, tan caliente.

-¡Blaine hazlo yaaa!-gemí sintiendo como se restregaba más contra mí.

-Lo que ordenes preciosura.- Dijo en un tono bastante sensual.

Llevo 2 de sus dedos hacia mi boca para que los ensalivara, yo gustoso lo hice, chupaba sus dedos de una manera tan guarra imaginándome de nuevo que tenía su polla en mi boca. Saco sus dedos pasándolos por mi espalda hasta mi entrada siguiendo un camino imaginario. Separo mis piernas de un tirón abriéndolas completamente para él, me empujó hacia adelante, yo apoye mis manos en el filo del lavabo.

Me penetro con un dedo lentamente, abriendo mi entrada a su paso. Sentí una punzada de dolor, ya hacía algún tiempo que nadie entraba por ahí.

-¡Uhh!...Blainey…duele.- Me quejé.

-Sshh…t-tranquilo ahora pasa.-contesto entrecortadamente

Al poco tiempo coló otro dedo en mí, ahora moviéndolos rápidamente y en círculos. El dolor ya casi no se sentía pero aún seguía presente. Pasados unos cuantos minutos más y unas cuantas embestidas con sus dedos solo quería que me follara tan duro como para no poder sentarme en un mes siquiera.

-Blainey…Blaine…ya estoy listo.- Gemí

Saco sus dedos de mi interior tan bruscamente que solté unos gruñidos. Volteo mi cabeza para besarme una vez más, luego chupo los dedos que había penetrado en mi, si, suena guarro, pero en ese momento es lo que menos importa. Eso provoco que me calentara más. Jaló una silla de la mesa, se sentó en ella abriendo las piernas, su polla se levantaba felizmente. Me acerque hasta el seductoramente sentándome en su regazo y moviéndome lentamente.

-Mmm…Blainey… estas muy duro.-

-Tú me pones duro cariño

Volví a pararme, esta vez abrí más las piernas dejándome caer sobre su polla dándole la espalda. Empecé un vaivén lento, tratando de acostumbrarme a su grandeza.

-¡Muévete más rápido!.-

Me dejaba caer desde un poco alto sobre él, dándome impulso con las manos, él tomaba mi cintura marcando el ritmo, movía mi cadera en círculos alrededor de su gran miembro. El tiempo se detenía, no sabía qué hora era, cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, lo único que me importaba era disfrutar de Blaine y acabar con él.

-Ohh si…así…así me gusta.- Gemía Blaine.

-Dame más…quiero más Blaine.-

El acariciaba mi miembro dándome el doble de placer, de pronto sentí unas descargas en mi cuerpo, llegándome desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, sabía que pronto iba a acabar. Blaine se tensó un poco, su miembro cada vez estaba más grande, eso significaba que también estaba por llegar al orgasmo como yo…Una, dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más y acabamos los 2, el llenándome de su semen, y yo derramándome en su mano. La cocina se llenó de nuestros gritos de placer.

-¡Aaaah!.-

-¡Mmmmm Kurtie!.-

Nos seguimos besando disfrutando de los labios del otro, comiéndonos la boca, era la follada más buena de mi vida, jamás me olvidaría de ella.

Empezamos a vestirnos, nos dirigíamos miradas de complicidad, sin duda seria nuestro pequeño secreto. Terminamos de vestirnos y nos besamos una vez más.

-Mmm…Blaine gracias por todo.-

-Gracias a ti Kurt, fue la mamada y la follada más rica de mi vida.-

-Prometo descomponer la coladera más seguido para que vengas a visitarme.- Dije sonriendo, el solo rio.

-Espero tu esposo no empiece a sospechar.-

-No lo creo, además no me importa, me encantas, contigo me siento deseado.-

-Me tengo que ir, sino el señor nos puede pillar.- Reí fuertemente.

-Nos vemos pronto Blainey, no me olvides que yo no lo hare.-

-Jamás te olvidaría Kurt.- Beso mis labios por última vez, agarro sus cosas y se fue.  
Me quede solo otra vez en casa, subí a darme una ducha para estar fresco.

Estaba mirando tele cuando llego mi esposo. Eran las 7 de la noche, cumplió su promesa pues el salía normal a las 9. Entro a la casa y dejo sus cosas en una mesita que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Aló mi amor-dijo sentándose junto a mí y dándome un beso.

-Aló cariño, ¡Wow! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

-¿Creíste que no? Por ti movería mar y tierra.

-Eres realmente lindo osito.- Me sentía con un poco de remordimiento, pero no me arrepentía de lo que "habíamos" hecho. Suena contradictorio ¿no?

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día mi amor?.-pregunto abrazándome. Reí con solo recordar lo que hice en la cocina.

-Excelente-sonreí satisfactoriamente-¿Y el tuyo Seb?

-No me quejo, pero ahora que estoy contigo estoy mucho mejor. Cambiando de tema, mi vida ¿Cómo te fue con el fontanero?

-Excelente, ya arreglo mi problemita en la cocina.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo te trato? Sabes tenía mucho miedo de dejarte solo con un desconocido.

-Me trato muy bien, estuvimos hablando y es realmente agradable. No tenías porque tener miedo, no me paso nada, no me violo, no me robo.- Díganme sin vergüenza si quieren, pero ustedes no tenían a mi Blaine, por eso piensan lo peor de mí.

-Entonces me quedo tranquilo… ¿Oye?

-Dime corazón.-

-¿Quieres subir a la habitación?-me guiño un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos!-me pare rápidamente jalando la mano de Sebastián

Subimos la escalera torpemente, nos besábamos mientras caminábamos, Seb me cargo antes de llegar a la habitación, entramos y cerramos la puerta tras de nosotros…

1 Semana después…

Desde aquel día con Blaine, habían mejorado un poco las cosas con Sebastián, pero nadie se comparaba con mi chico de ojos dorados, ni siquiera mi propio esposo.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada, Salí sigilosamente de mi habitación dejando a mi osito profundamente dormido, baje las escaleras hasta la cocina. Cada que entraba a dicho lugar recordaba como habíamos follado Blaine y yo, ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos. Por eso ahora iba a sabotear el fregadero. Ya tenía todo planeado…Llene la tubería de papeles y un poco de pegamento, comprobé que estuviera tapado todo y cuando termine, subí alegremente de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

Llegue de nuevo con mi esposo, me acosté y me dormí pensando en que al día siguiente vería de nuevo a Blaine…

El ya acostumbrado sonido del despertador sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana, hice todo lo de la rutina, me cambie, baje, hice el desayuno de Seb y espere a que bajara.

Desayunamos juntos, y me apresure a "lavar los platos sucios"…

-¡Joder! ¡Seby! El fregadero se tapó de nuevo mi amor.- Dije con un puchero creíble.

-¿Cómo? Apenas hace una semana lo compusieron.-

-Lo sé Seb, creo que yo tuve la culpa, a lo mejor se me fue alguna cascara de algo.-

-Ok, llamare para que venga de nuevo el fontanero.-

-Ehm mi amor, si quieres yo le llamo, así no perderás tiempo corazón.- Debí haber estudiado actuación.

-Está bien, ten aquí tienes la tarjeta, llama al primer teléfono.-me extendió una tarjetita. -Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato mi vida, Cuídate, Te Amo.- Salio de la casa volando.

No espere más y subí corriendo las escaleras para bañarme y arreglarme. Cuando me vi perfecto y hermoso, baje y llame a Blaine…

-¿Aló?-contesto Blaine con una voz taaan sensual.

-Aló Blainey.-

-¿Kurt?.-

-Si cariño, soy Kurt.-

-¡Oh Kurt! Extrañaba escuchar tu voz tan sexy.-

-Y yo la tuya mi amor.-

-Y ¿A qué se debe tan bella llamada?.-

-Requiero de tus servicios…-dije con una voz seductora.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles servicios? ¿El de fontanero o el de amante?.-

-Los 2.-

-Salgo para allá, no me tardo. Nos vemos hermoso.-

-Ok no tardes, que mi cuerpo pide por ti, nos vemos cariño. -finalice la llamada.

Espere 15 minutos cuando escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre.

-¡Blaine!-me lance a los labios de mi amante.-

-Hmm…Kurtie..-suspiro en mis labios.-

Entramos rápidamente a la casa, estaba desesperado por el cuerpo de mi chico.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? ¿Cocina, sala, habitación…?

-Donde desees.-besaba mi cuello lentamente.

Subimos las escaleras hacia la habitación desvistiéndonos en el camino. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, buscaba unirme con el cuerpo de Blaine, moría por volver a sentir aquella pasión y empezar aquel juego de placer junto a mi amante…

**¿Qué tal estuvo Klainers? Espero les haya gustado ;) Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews, en el one shot pasado me deprimi por que casi nadie comento :'c en verdad se los agradecería! Bonito Sabado! 3 un beso ;)**


End file.
